


Risk It All

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: For Alex Mercer, Willie would risk it all. A kind of angsty but fluffy song fic based off the song 'Risk It All' by the Vamps.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by the Vamps song called 'Risk It All' (which I would highly recommend checking out if you haven't already-or even listening to while you're reading this, if possible). It's such a beautiful song and so fitting for them, so I attempted to create a piece of work in which to reflect that. Let me know whether I managed that or not below! :)

_You just know, sometimes you feel it in your bones, though we've heard that hearts can still be wrong, something's telling me that you're the one._

From the moment that he crashed into Alex at the Sunset Boulevard, Willie had instantly felt drawn, and yes, admittedly attracted-to Alex. The boy ignited a spark in him he hadn't even recognised in himself-the ability to love another person. He'd had a boyfriend, when he was younger, called Brooklyn, but they had to be very secretive about it due to Brooklyn's parents being homophobic. He'd been bad news, though, smoking and drinking his life away. A sad estate of affairs for a person to be in, really, but the one that his ex was in anyway. Alex was different to that. Although he was still cool-a drummer in a band, for crying out loud-he was a good person, in and out, with no bad habits or vices to ruin him. Not like Brooklyn, who'd turned sour and twisted and toxic after a few months. Suffice to say, that had been a dark time in his life. 

Now that he had Alex, in his afterlife, he felt so much different around him. His world seemed to be open to so many possibilities that he'd never seen before, turning the monotonous black and white to colour. It was truly beautiful, like Alex-who was a truly beautiful person. He'd changed Willie for the better, forced him to become selfless and think of others before himself. How someone so handsome and angelic and kind and perfect could even exist in the first place, he wasn't sure, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Intrinsically, something in Willie told him that he'd found his soulmate, The One, not long since their initial meeting, despite this being shadowed by doubts over whether or not his feelings for him were reciprocated or not. They were, it seemed-but they hadn't had that conversation yet, and it scared him just to think about it. What if he lost his friendship forever, over his feelings for him? Then again, that wasn't to say that the two of them hadn't battled through adversity together. 

_I just know, even if I had a heart of stone, you could make it bleed all on your own, you could break it, but I hope you won't._

It had been heart breaking when he realised what Caleb had done to Alex and his fellow bandmates and friends. Even more so when he reflected on the situation and came to the eventual conclusion that it was his fault-the guilt began to eat away at him. Willie had never dealt well with direct confrontation, so he'd needed to muster up a lot of courage to have that discussion with them, to inform them that they were in danger-yet he was putting them entirely at risk if he didn't explain the situation to them, at the end of the day. Naturally, Alex resented him by the end of the conversation-this was all his own fault, all on him. By taking them straight to Caleb, he'd messed up. Even though their conversation afterwards had put his mind at ease somewhat- _'I would have still followed you'-_ he knew that it wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough, and Alex deserved better than him. Hence, why he'd claimed that they never should have met. Not because he regretted their friendship, of course, but because of his own actions endangering Alex and Reggie and Luke. Why Alex still stuck around him, he didn't know, but he was sure as hell grateful for it.

_I'd burn it down, I'd light it up-for you, I'd risk it all._

Willie had meant it when he'd said to Alex that he would do anything to reverse what he'd done to them. Like he'd told Alex, he would do anything for him. Defying Caleb to go and see him and Reggie and Luke had been a risky move on his part, but one he was satisfied with nonetheless. Why? Because, at least he got to see the guy he loved, at least he was able to talk to him, at least he could let him know that he was always there for him, any time-whether that was in spirit or in a more physical sense (as physical as a ghost could get, that was). Alex possessed a heart of gold, and he was sweet, awkward and kind, yet cute, too. He was precious and must be protected at all costs, he'd decided. Of course, he wasn't the first one to see that, and he was certain that he wouldn't be the last. But still, that did mean those words didn't ring any less true. Willie could have put his entire afterlife on the line. Caleb's punishments knew no bounds. He didn't care though. For Alex Mercer, Willie would risk it all. 

_I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl, than never have your love at all._

Obviously, it was up for debate whether Willie had Alex's love, but he hoped that if he didn't now-which he totally wouldn't blame the guy for-then one day, he would. That would be an honour, and not something to take lightly. Everyone around him knew that Willie was an impulsive, reckless person-hell, even his cause of death told you that-but he didn't make bold or rash decisions all the time. He was capable of being sensible, too, but all of that went out of the window as far as his precious 'Hot Dog' was concerned. If they were together, Willie would not be careless with Alex's heart-he'd be extra careful not to break it, especially considering the fact that Alex was quite a sensitive person, and dealt with anxiety on top of that. He was so strong and brave, but he didn't even know it. Willie was certain that his love for this man would never waver, and he would rather suffer and sacrifice himself to protect Alex than exist in a universe where his beloved did not. 

_With only bricks to break my fall, for you I'd risk it all._

There was no guaranteeing his safety. Caleb literally owned his soul-although that made him feel helpless at times, he had his own sense of self, his own thoughts and free will. He could do whatever he liked, but the repercussions would doubtlessly be severe for him. He'd take any sort of punishment, any day of the week, any time, if it meant he was able to look after or help protect Alex and the people around him. That boy was his number one priority-he meant the world to Willie, made him feel a way he could not adequately express into words. That scared him, the level of emotional vulnerability he seemed to have around Alex. Like when he'd spoken to Alex again and he'd surprised him by jumping forward all of a sudden and hugging him tightly. The embrace had been an emotional one, warm and soft and comfortable. It felt, inexplicably, like _home._ Nobody and nothing had ever made him feel that way before. His love for the drummer was so overwhelming, it surprised him. Although the risks were dire, Willie would do whatever he could to save Alex regardless. He didn't doubt that for so much as a second. 

_Stand your ground, when I lose I gotta see this out, go ahead, I'd let you watch me drown, it takes more than this to kick me down._

He knew that Alex hated seeing him suffer, despised seeing anyone suffer-even if they deserved it. That's what made him such a kind, good, moral person. But Willie was willing to suffer if it kept Alex safe, away from the dangers of Caleb and his enticing club, the glamorous front he put on disguising a much darker truth. Away from the despair and pervasive fear that infiltrated him whenever he did anything that could be remotely considered as rebelling against the older man. Away from the feelings of hurt and betrayal that him and so many others felt whenever they were wronged by the charismatic man. He didn't want anybody to feel that sort of pain-he wouldn't wish what had happened on his worst enemy, let alone the person he loved the most in this godforsaken world they'd found themselves in. Any amount of suffering could be endured, if only he willed himself to do so, if it meant protecting Alex. His love knew no limits, no bounds-no matter what. He was in deep. 

_I'd give it in, I'd give it up, for you, I'd risk it all. I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl, than never have your love at all, with only bricks to break my fall, for you I'd risk it all._

Meeting Alex had been a revelation for him. He'd never intended to crash into him, never even planned to meet him in the first place-but he had done, anyway. Some things that happened, he discovered, occurred for seemingly no reason, and then you gained a clearer perspective on the matter, more hindsight-things developed, and you come to the realisation that the event was something massive, that it has permanently changed you and your whole, entire existence. It all seemed so dramatic and pretentious for him to even think, but it was all so true. Thus had changed everything for him, and there was no going back from that. Terrifying as that was, it was also exciting, too. He really hoped that, maybe one day, he could have a future with Alex, a happy one at that, and that all the suffering and the pain that the both of them had endured will have been worth it, in the end. 

_C'mon, just do it, you put me through it..._

Alex's smile. The way his eyes lit up when he got excited about something. His gentle nature. They made it worth it. 

_C'mon, just do it, you put me through it..._

His laugh. The gentle way he'd hugged him. The way he looked at him as though he really saw him. That made it worth it. 

_C'mon, just do it, you put me through it..._

His drumming. His selfless actions. How amazing, warm and happy he always made Willie feel inside. He made it worth it.

_I'd burn it down, I'd light it up, I'd take the weight, I'm strong enough. Not giving in, not giving up, I'd risk it all._

He could bear the burden of Caleb's punishments, no matter how severe they were. Even if he didn't feel as though it was justified, or that he deserved it. That was irrelevant-if what he'd done had improved his relationship with Alex, if it stopped him and his friends from being carelessly tossed into the void at the older man's merciless hands, then so be it. He would take it on like the resilient person he was. He'd been tricked by Caleb once before, and he'd allowed that to happen once again. The damage he'd done often seemed irreversible, but he knew that if Julie helped him out with his unfinished business, then maybe, just maybe, they could save themselves and he could see Alex again. He missed him sorely, and would give anything to hang out with him again. He was a fun guy; he didn't judge Willie and he knew how to relax and had a good time. They could scream in museums and cause general nuisance around town together. It would be cool. It would be nice. It would be happy. He'd be ecstatic if, one day, he could be Alex's boyfriend-and he'd be willing to face any obstacle that was in his way. 

_I'd risk it all, than never have your love at all, with only bricks to break my fall, for you I'd risk it all._

Yes, it was going to be a tough ride for him-but what was new? It was only to be expected, given the circumstances and everything. All Willie wanted was for Alex to be safe and happy-whether that was with or without him. He wished he could say he didn't mind, that his heart wouldn't shatter into a million pieces if Alex ever told him he never wanted to see him again, but sadly, he couldn't. Wishes didn't always come true, even in the afterlife. If they did, they always came with a catch, like with the whole Caleb situation. Yet, he'd sacrifice his own happiness in a heart beat if it meant seeing Alex's face illuminated with joy. That boy was incredible, but he didn't know it. Hopefully, he would one day. But for now, he was still insecure and lacking in confidence. If only Willie had the opportunity to help him change that. Going out with him was an ambitious wish, but it would be a dream come true. Alex was the best person in both Willie's life and afterlife combined, and he was damned if he was going to lose him now. No way was he going to ever, ever let that happen. He'd do anything to prevent that. His love for Alex was the most powerful force he knew. 

Alex Mercer wasn't worth the world; he was his whole world, and when eventually saw each other again, Willie wouldn't let him forget that. He loved him, and that was all that mattered. 

_I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl t_ h _an never have your love at all, w_ i _th only bricks to break my fall, f_ _or you I'd risk it all._

For him, he'd risk it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this and have a wonderful day!!! Xx


End file.
